<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝗦𝘄𝗲𝗲𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘁 by CONJUNXED</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907082">𝗦𝘄𝗲𝗲𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘁</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CONJUNXED/pseuds/CONJUNXED'>CONJUNXED</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>𝗖𝗿𝗼𝘀𝘀𝗼𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗔𝗨𝘀 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sweetheart (2019), The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Sweetheart (2019), Courting Rituals, Cultural Differences, Human/Monster Romance, Isolation, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Monsters, Stranded, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CONJUNXED/pseuds/CONJUNXED</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin thought nothing could be worse than being stranded on an island with no way to contact the outside world.<br/>He is, however, proven wrong when a strange creature emerges from the water each night to find prey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character/Original Character, Rodimus | Rodimus Prime/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>𝗖𝗿𝗼𝘀𝘀𝗼𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗔𝗨𝘀 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 𝗣𝗿𝗼𝗹𝗼𝗴𝘂𝗲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Corrin wakes up stranded on an island and things immediately go wrong.<br/><b>Chapter Published</b>: 10/10/20</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s October! Meaning Halloween is just around the corner! In the Halloween spirit, here’s a fic inspired by the 2019 survival horror, Sweetheart! I absolutely recommend Sweetheart to all monster lovers out there, because this movie is a fun one!<br/>Also, sorry about no Roddy this chapter, he’s going to make his appearance in the next one :)<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><strong>T</strong></span><strong>he</strong> waves gently crashed, the sound soothing him. Corrin could feel his body rock back and forth. For a moment, he wondered why that was happening. Then, he remembered. </p><p>The wetness suddenly hit him, and he jerked up, the life vest being the only thing that had kept him from drowning while unconscious. For a moment, he panicked, thrashing around and he attempted to move before he suddenly touched the ground. </p><p>He took one deep breath, and then another, moving his body so that he could walk forward, towards what he could now see was an island. </p><p>When he finally exited the water, his legs gave out, his panic coming back full force. He was on some random island after waking up in the ocean. He took note of the weight on his shoulders. He still had his backpack with him, so there was some form of comfort. </p><p>He looks around, suddenly noticing something that had washed up to his right. He felt his heart drop as he realized that it was Mason, a friend who had been with him prior. </p><p>Corrin stood back up, rushing to Mason’s side. As he got closer, he noticed the bloodied water surrounding his friend. He rushed to flip him over, noticing a chunk of coral lodged in his side.</p><p>“Mason?” There was no response, and he began to panic more. “Mason!” Once again, no response, and he stood up, looking out into the island. “Hello!” </p><p>The only sound to be heard was the waves. </p><p>“Jared!” Corrin prayed that he’d get a response. Sadly, none came. </p><p>The blond looked out into the island, before turning slowly out to the sea. There was no one else, no boats, nothing out there. It was only him and Mason. </p><p>Mason suddenly let out a faint grunt, and Corrin’s attention turned back to him. He quickly removed his backpack and life vest, allowing him more movement than before. He then began removing little bits and pieces from Mason’s life vest, including a flare gun. “Okay.” He then moved to drag Mason out of the water, struggling quite a bit due to their size difference. </p><p>“Hey.” Corrin attempted to gain Mason’s attention, but did not receive a response. He dragged Mason forward a bit more, far enough so that the water was no longer touching them at all. He then moved to collect sand behind Mason’s head in order to keep it elevated. </p><p>Mason began coughing, a good sign for Corrin, as it meant he was alive. “Mason? Mason? Hey, it’s Cory, hey!” He panicked, taking off his shirt and moving it to Mason’s left side, where the wound was. “I’m... I’m gonna help you, okay?” </p><p>Corrin looked down at Mason’s wound, panicking even more as he saw blood continue to seep out around the coral. “Okay, um...” Corrin turned out towards the tropics of the island. “Help! Somebody help!” </p><p>Yet again, no response. </p><p>“Okay.” Corrin took a deep breath, turning back to Mason. “Okay.” </p><p>Corrin reached out to Mason’s side, gripping the piece of coral before yanking it out, earning a strained scream from Mason. Corrin quickly covered the wound with his shirt and applied pressure, hoping that it would work as well as he was told that it would have. </p><p>“Cory.” </p><p>Corrin looked back towards Mason’s face, happy that he was speaking again. “Hey!” </p><p>“Did you see it?” Mason asked, his voice faint and strained. “Did you see it?” </p><p>Corrin’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked at him. “What?” </p><p>Mason did not respond, instead turning to face directly upward towards the sky, his breathing growing heavier by the moment. </p><p>“I... I need to find you water.” Corrin stood up looking out into the tropical forest on the island. “Water...” </p><p>Corrin ran out into the forest, looking for any sign of fresh water. He took note of a coconut on the forest floor, tapping it once to ensure that it still has some liquid inside. Then, he picked it up, shaking it so that he could hear if there was anything inside. Satisfied with the results, he placed it down, grabbing the biggest, pointiest rock that he could hold with his bare hands. </p><p>He lifted the rock up and, with all his might, impaled it into the coconut. Although it made a slight dent, it had no real effect on the coconut, so he repeated the action. He continued the cycle for what felt like an eternity, the rock getting stuck multiple times.</p><p>Finally, a piece of the coconut came off, although it did not make a proper opening yet. He ripped off the chunk with his teeth, picking out a few pieces that got stuck.</p><p>He then placed the coconut back down, and began the cycle once again. He repeatedly brought the rock back down onto the coconut, praying to whatever god that was listening that it would crack. </p><p>Apparently, the gods were merciful, and the coconut finally did just that.</p><p>The liquid quickly began to leak out, Corrin panicking and trying frantically to stop it from leaking out. He stood up and headed back towards the beach. </p><p>“Hey.” Corrin walked up to Mason, kneeling down to begin pouring the coconut water into his mouth. “Here.” </p><p>But Mason did not drink it. </p><p>Mason made no movements that signified that he was even aware Corrin was there, causing him to freeze. </p><p>“Mason.” Corrin shook him lightly, but got no response. “Mason.” Once again, no response.</p><p>Mason’s head lolled to the side with the water pouring out of his mouth. </p><p>Corrin pulled back slightly, tears beginning to roll down his face. “Oh my god.” His breathing began to pick up, and he pulled back more. “Oh my god.” </p><p>He could not breathe. He felt every part of his body begin to lock up as he looked out onto the ocean. There was nothing. There was no one. Mason was gone now because he failed to save him. </p><p>His whole body began to shake, and he let out loud wails of anguish. He failed to save his friend, and now he had to live with the consequences of that. </p><p>Now, he was truly alone. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 𝗠𝗼𝗻𝘀𝘁𝗲𝗿</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Corrin must survive alone on the unknown island after the loss of Mason. Almost immediately, he realizes that he's not alone, and has a run in with a brightly colored monster.<br/><b>Chapter Published</b>: 10/19/20</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I promised Roddy in this chapter and y'all are gonna get him! Sorry he only shows up towards the end though.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong><span class="u">C</span>orrin</strong> was unsure how long he had waited by Mason’s body, attempting to process the fact that his... friend(? He was not necessarily friends with Mason, and only really knew him through Jared. But that did not change the fact that he did not deserve to die) was dead.</p><p>It was only when he took a moment to think that he decided to get up and start walking down the beach. He needed to see if there was a way off the island. Corrin looked around, taking note of an odd, hollowed out tree, which had long since collapsed to the ground. That was, sadly, the only thing that even looked slightly interesting. Everything else was trees and ocean and <em>trees and ocean and <strong>trees and ocean</strong></em>. It felt like he was not even walking.</p><p>His walk ended up being useless, as he came full circle, right back to Mason’s corpse. </p><p>Not quite ready to face that yet, Corrin turned and walked into the tropics. The further in he got, the quieter the sounds of the ocean became, and he, for once, was happy to not hear the sound of the waves on the shore. Instead, he found himself comforted by the sound of leaves and branches cracking under his bare feet, the ground slightly damp, which caused some leaves to stick to him. </p><p>At some point, he had gotten to the other side of the island through the forest, taking note of a bag hanging from a branch and an ice chest sitting near it. Both looked to be fairly weathered, covered in dirt and grime from being left for god knows how long. </p><p>Corrin walked up slowly, looking around to see if there were any signs of living people. “Hello?” There was no response, causing him to sigh in disappointment. Well, there was no use moping if he wanted to survive.</p><p>He grabbed the bag, pulling one of the straps off the tree it was hanging from and looking through the contents. There was a dirty towel on top of everything, and he had to dig his hand around it in hopes of finding anything else. He eventually grabbed onto something, a pill bottle. The bottle still had a fair amount of pills and had “Fluphenazine” and “Williams, Ellie” written on it. He looked around once more, seeing no one, and put the bag’s strap back on the tree. </p><p>Corrin then knelt down to open the cooler, finding quite a bit of dirt inside along with several unopened glass bottles of coke. After seeing that there was nothing else inside, he put the lid back on, moving to the next thing he saw. </p><p>On the ground there was a thermos and a small box. Then he opened the thermos, sniffing it and gagging slightly before putting it down a good distance away from him. He then moved on to the box, opening it after a brief moment of struggling. Inside there were small trinkets, a deck of playing cards, and a pack of matches. He was ecstatic when he opened the little pack to see that they seemed to still be usable. </p><p>Corrin took another look around, noticing what seemed to be some sort of cloth sticking out from under the ground. He moved to get up, walking towards it and grabbing two different parts before yanking it up. It seemed to be the remains of an old tarp, tattered and ripped. Then, he noticed a small backpack that had been hidden under it. </p><p>He was happy to find that the zipper still worked fine, immediately rummaging through the contents. There was an old book reading “Scary Campfire Stories” (he would have enjoyed that had he not already been scared of his current situation), a filthy old stuffed bear, a broken Game Boy, and an old, broken down camera. </p><p>Corrin was suddenly drawn away from the bag by the sound of something thumping against wood. He sat for a moment, looking around to see if he could catch whatever had made the noise.</p><p>After several moments, he heard it again, causing him to move out of the forest and towards the old, hallowed fallen tree. The thumping continued, and Corrin grew slower as he approached cautiously. He took a few deep breaths, then crouched down to see the inside of the log. </p><p>There was a loud screech, causing Corrin to scream, as a tropical bird flew out, taking off in the direction of the sea. He took a few more deep breaths to calm himself down, placing a hand over his heart to ground himself. </p><p>Once he had calmed down, he turned around looking at the plants and breaking off a couple large, tropical leaves, almost like the ones you would see on palm trees. Then, he moved to head back down the beach, eventually coming across Mason’s body once again.</p><p>He took another deep breath, moving to place one of the large leaves over Mason’s body. Then, he placed the other one on top of that. He felt bad that there was nothing more he could do, only being able to give Mason an extremely disappointing excuse for a burial. </p><p>He looked around once more, taking note of the setting sun, and his breathing began to pick up. He had only intended to take a trip with his boyfriend and his friends, so how had it ended up <em>like this</em>? </p><p>He could see storm clouds rolling in, and he quickly rushed back to where he had found the abandoned backpack, grabbing the thermos and rushing towards the beach. He poured out the contents, then gagged as he dunked the thermos under the water repeatedly, hoping to clean it. If it was going to rain, he was going to collect as much water as he could.</p><p>He then moved to set it somewhere in the open, uncapped so that the rain would eventually fall in the bottle. He then grabbed the coconut he had cracked prior, which had since lost all of the liquid inside, moving to hit it against a rock repeatedly. It eventually cracked into two relative halves, and he moved to place them by the thermos. </p><p>Satisfied that he would at least get <em>some</em> fresh water, he headed back to the forest full of discarded items, pulling the towel out of the bad and looking for someplace he could sleep that would keep him relatively dry. Once he found his spot, a small area underneath a plant with thick, large leaves, he chose to lay down, watching as the sun set over the ocean.</p><p>Normally, this would have been his favorite sight, but it felt hollow while alone in the unknown. </p><p>The rain came not long after nightfall, starting softly before it became a full downpour. He curled into himself, tears welling up in his eyes as he curled into himself further. </p><p>Corrin was not sure when exactly he had fallen asleep, but he was happy to find that his plan to collect water had not failed him. He looked down the beach, taking note of the dozens of fish lining it, most of which were still alive. </p><p>Coming up with yet another plan, he turned and ran back to his spot, grabbing his backpack before rushing back to the beach. He then began picking up the fish, putting them into his backpack to save for later, hopefully as food. </p><p>After several minutes of collecting fish, he suddenly stopped, stunned to see a half eaten shark. It was missing its back half, and was covered in scratch marks, seemingly from claws. As he got closer, he was horrified to see how deep the claw marks were. Whatever had killed this shark was obviously dangerous.</p><p>Corrin looked out to the ocean, anxiety welling up inside him, before he decided that he did not want to risk encountering whatever had killed the shark, turning his back and heading back towards his small spot. </p><p>He had spent more time than he cared to admit to anyone he knew looking for a rock sharp enough to work as a knife before he set a fish down on a larger rock, getting to work immediately. He was slightly miffed when he realized that cutting a fish with a rock was harder than a knife, but not too surprised. </p><p>Corrin muttered a small “<em>yes</em>” as he finally got the tail off, although groaned when he realized that he now had to cut off the head. He was happy to find that cutting off the head was easier for him, likely due to the fact that he had already done the tail. As the head popped off, he gagged, attempting to keep the bile rising up down. He continued to poke and prod at it, grumbling angrily as he watched most of the meat get crushed, becoming inedible. </p><p>He reached into the bag to grab something else, an oyster, and began hitting a rock against it. When that gave no signs of working, he moved to slam the oyster against the makeshift cutting board. He began grumbling again, eventually pausing and taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. </p><p>Deciding that it was not worth it, Corrin got up, heading into the tropics before returning with the ice chest, setting it down next to his spot. He then moved to grab his backpack, rummaging through it to see what he currently had with him. He took note of his hat, sunglasses, and earbuds, which were useless without any electronics.</p><p>He then moved to the main pocket, pulling out his notebook and opening it. The pages were absolutely destroyed by the ocean water, all of his old writing completely illegible. He flipped through the soaked pages, stopping at one that had a small collection of photos from a photo booth.</p><p>The picture was still in a good condition, good enough to clearly see what it was. The pictures were ones from a Halloween party three years prior, Corrin not in any costume and Jared with his face painted like a skeleton. The two were laughing together, the last one showing the two of them kissing, making him smile to himself. </p><p>A frown made its way onto his face, and he stood up, dropping his notebook and the photos on his backpack before heading back into the tropics. He did not want to think about those memories. At this point, he was not sure if it was because of how things were going or if it was because he was not even sure if Jared, and the other two, were alive. </p><p>After several minutes of walking, Corrin was surprised to find a clearing that he had not yet noticed. It had probably been something like a camping ground before. He suddenly noticed a strange branch, and walked towards it. </p><p>It took him only a moment to realize that it was a piece of driftwood shaped like a cross, set up with flowers wrapped around it. He also took note of the rocks surrounding it. Each of them had little initials. “W.W.”, “F.W.”, “C.W.”. He tensed up as he realized what it was. It had been a burial. </p><p>Corrin turned to head back out towards the beach, once again coming across Mason’s body. The stench was strong, and he gagged as soon as he got close.</p><p>Ignoring the horrid smell, he walked over, picking Mason up from under his arms and dragging him down the beach. When he had eventually come across someplace that seemed like a good place to bury him, Corrin began digging, eventually content after quite a long time. He moved to push the body into the pit, then placed Mason’s hands on his chest before placing the leaves from before on top of him. Nodding to himself, he then moved to push the sand back on top of him. </p><p>After what felt like forever, Corrin had finally filled the hole, moving to place a piece of driftwood as a marker. </p><p>After a few moments of catching his breath, Corrin walked back into the forest, grabbing the tattered old tarp and bringing it to the spot he had picked out for himself, hanging it up on a branch to cover him from the elements. </p><p>As he looked out towards the sea, taking note of the setting sun, he decided to build a campfire, smiling when, after several minutes, the fire lit. He then reached into his bag, pulling out a fish and preparing it like he had before, this time with more patience. When he was satisfied with his work, he impaled the fish on a stick and began to cook it over the fire. By the time the fish had been fully cooked, the sun had set. </p><p>Corrin bit into it, not personally liking the taste, but happy that it was edible. Once he finished eating, he turned in for the night, covering himself once again with the towel, just in case. </p><p>The next morning was almost the same as the day before, the only exception being that there was somehow <em>more</em> fish, and no shark. Once he had collected all he wanted, he placed his backpack back at his small camp. Then, he turned and began to walk down the beach. </p><p>After some time, he came around to a large pile of sand, taking a moment before he realized that the pile of sand was where he had buried Mason’s body the day before. </p><p>Walking up slowly, he came around the pile and gagged. The small grave had been dug up, the sand where Mason’s corpse had been stained red with blood. When he looked closely, he could see that a part of Mason’s arm was still there, covered in bite marks and blood. </p><p>Corrin stumbled backwards, mumbling a strained “<em>oh my god</em>” as he almost fell. He moved to cover his mouth, and began breathing heavily, trying hard to comprehend what it was that could have happened. </p><p>Not allowing himself to panic for too long, he took a few deep breaths, attempting to calm himself down before heading towards the woods. He stumbled around, looking for something useful before he found a large stick, suitable for what he had planned, picking it up and heading back to his spot. </p><p>Almost as soon as he sat down, he picked up the sharp rock, scratching it against the stick. He knew that getting it to a point would take a while, but he would rather have something to protect himself than nothing. It had felt like hours had gone by before it was sharpened properly, but he was content with his new form of self defense. </p><p>He then moved to head into the tropics, looking around for any sign of predators as he found what he was looking for. A thick, but short log, perfect to lean against. Satisfied with his find, he rolled it back to his spot, struggling slightly. </p><p>Night had begun to fall by the time he had his camp set up with his new items. Corrin used one of the matches to light a fire, looking out to the sea as the sun finally dropped out of sight. </p><p>Happy to have the warmth, he moved to the log, leaning against it with his little homemade spear in hand, facing the woods. He could do nothing but wait at this point. </p><p>Corrin was not sure when he had fallen asleep, but he was sure that he had been awoken by the sound of something snapping. Panic coursing through his veins, he grasped the spear tightly, eyes straining to see anything in the dark.</p><p>Suddenly, something snapped on his right side, causing him to jump once again. He calmed himself when he realized that the snap had instead been the loud pop of his campfire, which had gotten stronger over the course of the night. He took a few deep breaths to calm down, smiling to himself slightly. </p><p>He found himself unable to sleep the rest of the night, tense and worried about what it could be out in the woods. </p><p>The next morning was relatively normal. Corrin stared out at the ocean and collected fish for food. Then, he suddenly noticed something out in the water. </p><p>Choosing to go out into the waters, he swam as hard as he could, regretting not swimming as often as he felt he should have. As he grew closer, he felt thrilled to find that it was his suitcase, floating due to the plastic outside. Attached to his suitcase was a metal bucket that his group had been using to keep ice and drinks in, although it was now completely empty. </p><p>Corrin ducked underwater, looking around to see if anything had possibly gotten pushed under by the sea. To his disappointment, he only saw rocks and sea flora, not man made items. </p><p>Turning his body to look around, his eyebrows furrowed. In the water was a large pit. Almost a perfect circle and seemingly so deep that he could not see anything in the black abyss. He could see as sand was being pulled in by a small current, confusing him more.</p><p>However, his anxiety was stronger than any curiosity he had, and he forced himself upward, taking a deep breath and grabbing his belongings. Then, he pulled them towards the island, finally feeling somewhat safe as he reached dry land. </p><p>He tossed the bucket off to the side, not finding any current use for it as he opened his suitcase. Everything inside was soaked, which was unsurprising but disappointing. Despite that, he was happy to find a sweatshirt, pants, and a pair of shoes. </p><p>The rest of the day was peaceful. He walked along the beach, occasionally looking out to the sea for anything else interesting, and, before he knew it, night fell.</p><p>Once it started to get dark, he changed into his sweatshirt and pants, which had since been dried by the sun, before sitting back at his little camp as the sun set beyond the horizon. </p><p>Corrin searched through his stuff, finding the little box he had found earlier in the tropics. He had grabbed it when he had started building fires, using the matches inside to light them. Sadly, he noticed that he was running low on them. </p><p>He looked at the lid of the box, eyebrows furrowing as he noticed that there was something there. A set of photos.</p><p>All of the sudden, he heard a sound. Not a branch breaking, or anything in the water, but a dog whirring. He looked up as the sound grew louder, excitement filling his body as he saw a plane fly right above him. </p><p>Corrin rushed through his stuff, pulling out the flare gun that he had gotten from Mason’s life vest and putting ammo inside before running out to a more open area. “Come back!” In the back of his mind, he knew there would be no way for the pilot to hear him. “Hey, come back!”</p><p>He raised the gun into the air, shooting it after a moment of struggling. “Please, please.” He whispered to himself, waving his arms in hope of gaining some sort of attention. </p><p>The plane did not turn around, however, and it was out of sight before the flare had even completely fallen into the sea. </p><p>Disappointment filled Corrin, followed by fear as he saw the flare outline the silhouette of... <em>something</em>. Whatever the creature was, it was larger than any human, and it too watched as the flare fell, seemingly entranced by the light. He lost sight of it as soon as the flare hit the water.  </p><p>He felt his entire body tense up before he could feel adrenaline coursing through him, causing him to turn and run back to his camp. On instinct, he grabbed his spear, holding it tightly as he ran further into the island, hoping to put as much space between him and that creature as possible.</p><p>He stumbled blindly, eyesight practically useless in the dark before he found a place to hide, a small area covered by enough plant life that he would go unseen. He mouthed swear words to himself, not wanting to risk being heard before the snap of a twig made him jump.</p><p>Corrin ducked down, listening as the sounds grew louder. Closer. He could hear it give out a snarl, causing him to press himself as low as possible. He raised his head slightly, now able to actually see it.</p><p>The creature was large. Standing on two legs like a human but clearly <em>not human</em>. It was bright red, with bits of orange and yellow on its body. The eyes were glowing with the brightest, most haunting shade of blue he had ever seen. </p><p>The creature sniffed around for a moment before giving out another snarl, seemingly unable to find Corrin despite how close it was. Then, it gave out a little, soft whistle sound, followed by an odd sort of chittering.</p><p>He had never heard anything like it before, and he refused to come out of his hiding place, no matter what noises the creature made.</p><p>When the creature realized that Corrin was not going to come out, it let out another snarl, although less aggressive and more annoyed sounding. It stuck by for a few more moments before giving up, at least for the time being, and walking out of the tropics.</p><p>Once he was sure he was safe, Corrin let out the breath he had been holding in. The creature did not seem to hear that sound, as it did not come back. Despite that, he spent the rest of the night hiding, praying that it would stay away. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>